


Day Three

by walkerofthestars



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson was Robin, I was introduced to Deathstroke via Arrow he's aussie to me, My way or the highway, Other, Wally West is Kid Flash, Wally just misses his friend who died cause of detahstroke, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, an idiot writing about someone driving a manual with no idea how to do so herself, and then uh... Deathstroke happened, and thinks he can save the next witty idiot Wilson's got, dick has amnesia, manhandled forced to their knees held at gunpoint, reference of character death but it's a lie, references to Australian musician and icon Paul Kelly because I wanted to, unfortunately he doesn't realise both of those people are the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerofthestars/pseuds/walkerofthestars
Summary: Whumptober 2020My way or the highwayManhandled, forced to their knees, held at gunpoint“so,” Kid Flash said, “you’re Deathstroke’s apprentice?”Renegade grit his teeth as he stared out the windscreen, “was that not obvious?”He was literally wearing Deathstroke’s colours, fought like him, was missing an eye, what about this wasn’t obvious?“just making conversation, you know,” he shrugged, “he’s an ass by the way, you should emancipate.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055567
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> there are a bunch of these that I did as like, continuations of past prompts, because why not. I could add them on to the same post but then things would be all out of order and whack and... sigh, I'll just specify if any are additional sequels to past ones.  
> this was loosely inspired from the first prompt, it isn't technically a continuation because there's no specifics or references or anything, but if I were to continue this idea they'd both be the same universe of fic idea.  
> I dunno, it doesn't even matter, enjoy.

Renegade huffed, dropping the deadweight of Kid Flash to the ground. The ginger speedster grunted and then made sounds of protest, barely heard past the gag in his mouth, but Renegade tuned it out as he sighed and locked the car.

“okay,” he said, grabbing Kid Flash by the back of his costume. He dragged him up onto his knees and slammed him back into the car door, “we’re gonna set some ground rules Skippy.”

Kid Flash glared at him, green eyes bright and far too innocent for the expression he was trying to pull off. Renegade didn’t bother with a glare, he just kept the confident, suave mercenary face on, it worked a treat in situations like this.

“so,” he smiled, “I’m not being paid anymore, I’m off the clock. The job was to blow up the base, I was not supposed to get landed with you,” he leaned forward, hand on the speedster’s shoulder, “which means I’ve got no enticement to kill you, thus, I will not, because I don’t want the league on my tail if I’m not being paid,” he said, allowing his cheery charming grin to take up his face, “but if you keep trying to move about in the backseat and grab the handbrake, I will start exploring just how well that speed healing works, okay?”

Kid Flash glared. Renegade rolled his eyes and untied the gag.

“are we clear?” he asked.

“crystal,” Kid Flash grunted, holding back a snarl. Renegade knew he wasn’t lying, he could spot a lie a hundred miles away. Deathstroke had taught him how to sniff out lies, he could hear the truth as easily as he could hear the engine of the car running. “I’ll just quit trying to escape.”

“first of all, horrible escape plan buddy,” Renegade dead panned, “you fuck up my driving, the car crashes, we both die or get injured and then we’re stuck _here_.” He gestured out to the endless desert around them, the afternoon sun starting to set, “where we will die in about three to five days, maybe two for you considering your fast metabolism. Second,” he grinned, “I’m your best bet at escape right now, baby.”

The mustard bottle man continued to glare at him, silently accepting the fact that, unless he managed to escape the inhibitor collar, the ropes, the handcuffs and the many other gizmos Renegade had used to restrain him, he was just going to have to give in to Renegade’s terms.

“alright, so now that’s settled,” Renegade stood straight, rolling his shoulders. His armour was comfortable and he’d worn it with modifications intended for a desert mission, but even still it was starting to get annoying. He was supposed to book it in the helicopter, that was the plan. But _no_ , the junior justice league had to show up and ruin things so the explosion wasn’t timed right and the helicopter went up in flames. Now he was stuck trucking it across the desert in plan B- also known as a white Land Rover. It had plenty of fuel and Renegade had put a bag of supplies in in case plan A didn’t work out but that didn’t mean he was happy about the situation. “let’s get you back in there.”

He leaned down to grab Kid Flash, but he scowled and leaned away, “can’t I sit up the front instead of the back?”

“why the fuck would I do that?” Renegade asked, raising an eyebrow.

“because I already agreed to stop fucking about,” he said, clearly wanting to cross his arms.

“you’re sitting on the backseat, ginger, that’s just how it is,” Renegade said, smirking. He hauled Kid Flash into his arms and shoved him onto the backseat.

He huffed and swung himself into the front seat, putting the car in gear and starting off into the distance once more.

“so,” Kid Flash said, “you’re Deathstroke’s apprentice?”

Renegade grit his teeth as he stared out the windscreen, “was that not obvious?”

He was literally wearing Deathstroke’s colours, fought like him, was missing an eye, what about this _wasn’t_ obvious?

“just making conversation, you know,” he shrugged, “he’s an ass by the way, you should emancipate.”

“uh-huh, I’ll take your advice into account the next time I decide to care,” Renegade said, rolling his eyes.

“hey, I had a friend-“

“are you going to talk for the whole drive?”

“well, the crushing silence is kinda uncomfortable, isn’t it?”

Renegade hit a button on the console and turned up the volume. He immediately recognised the song that started playing. The car was too old for Bluetooth, it relied on a disc drive. This disc was the one Wintergreen had made with him, explaining how he once gave a girl he fancied a tape with songs on it, making jokes about Renegade being too young to know what a tape was. Renegade had rolled his eyes but secretly enjoyed watching one of his mentors monologue about ‘the golden days’.

“ugh, you’re kidding me?” Kid Flash pouted, listening to the song, “could you at least find something made _this century_?”

“no.”

He flopped on his seat, awkwardly seeing as he was tied up, “dude, not even my _uncle_ listens to music this old.”

“that sounds like his problem.”

Kid Flash sighed but seemed to realise that talking with the mercenary was a nonstarter. Renegade was happy with that, there were hills in this area he needed to focus on driving or he’d fuck up the gear switching and the car was already old and on its last leg, he didn’t want to risk it stalling and then fucking up.

As the song ended a new one came on, this one Renegade had chosen when he and Wintergreen had been compiling the playlist. It was newer but could still be considered ‘old’, Renegade supposed. It wasn’t made _this century_ , but it was only from ’86, wintergreen preferred the 60s.

what he didn’t expect was the full body response Kid Flash would have to the song. He physically jumped, which Renegade could pass, the last song ended slow and quiet, this one started with a bang. That bang being Paul Kelly strongly singing ‘Before too long’ straight into the mic without any warning.

But then he stared.

Renegade saw Kid Flash’s face in his rear-view mirror. He was staring at the centre console with a face that could only be described as shock. He seemed to swallow down the emotion, but once it disappeared his face became awash with sadness. He blinked several times as if holding back tears and pursed his lips.

Renegade frowned but didn’t say anything, going back to driving and mouthing along to the lyrics like he always did. This was, quite possibly, his favourite song. Kid Flash wasn’t going to ruin it for him.

But halfway through the song he glanced in the mirror again and-

Kid Flash was crying. Crying on his back seat.

“dude, what the hell?” Renegade scowled, “are you _crying_?”

“shut up!” Kid Flash snapped at him.

“okay, jeez, it’s not exactly a _sad_ song.”

“it is to me,” Kid Flash said, pointedly looking out the window with a forced glare.

Renegade rose an eyebrow, “don’t get all whimpering and sobbing on me, okay, I’m not your therapist.”

“trust me,” Kid Flash scowled, “I don’t intend on telling you _anything_ about what this song means to me.”

“fine by me, skippy, I don’t need my favourite song ruined by you, anyway.”

“it’s your favourite?” he said, taking a double take.

“yes, now fuck off.”

Kid Flash jerked forward, Renegade elbowed him back, thinking he was going for the handbrake again. Kid Flash flopped into the seat wincing.

_“what did I say-“_

“no, Dude,” he leaned forward again, “like, this is your _favourite_ song?”

Renegade scowled, “sit back in your seat before I tie you down to it!”

Kid Flash did so, staring at him, “how old are you?”

Renegade blinked, “what?!”

“how old are you?” Kid Flash repeated.

“none of your business,” he scowled, “now shut up.”

“no, seriously, tell me,” Kid Flash said, “cause, you remind me of someone, and-“

“I’ve never met you before in my life, Flash-dude, okay, now shut up.”

Kid Flash didn’t let up, though, he seemed too hopeful, as if by hearing the song he’d been injected with pure faith and now nothing could stop him from connecting dots that didn’t go together.

“have you ever met someone named Dick Grayson?”

Renegade froze, hand hovering over the gear shift. The car lurched as he failed to miss a mound of dirt and he frantically hit the clutch and fucked about till he had the car in gear.

He grit his teeth, flung open his door then the backseat’s. he grabbed Kid Flash by the legs and pulled him out, not caring about manoeuvring him. Kid Flash spilled out on the ground, his head having hit the step-up below the door. He groaned, wincing as Dick grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pushed him against the door and levelled his gun on him.

_“how do you know that name?”_

Kid Flash blinked, staring at the barrel of Renegade’s gun.

“I…” he swallowed, the whole situation becoming real, “I could ask you the same question.”

“yeah, well I’m the one with a gun to your head, so start talking.”

“he was a friend of mine,” Kid Flash rushed out, “he died, five years ago, that…” he swallowed, “that was his favourite song.”

Renegade’s arm shook, ever so slightly, “that’s impossible.”

“that it was his favourite-“

“that you knew him.” and that he died.

But Kid Flash blinked, then frowned, “how would you know?”

Renegade glared. But now he had questions, now he needed answers, “how did you know his favourite song?”

Kid Flash seemed to realise, belatedly, the fact that Renegade had been shaken up by his remark. He stared, confused, at the gun, but he decided to humour Renegade, if only because it seemed like he was making some form of headway with figuring out who he was.

“like I said, he was… he was my best friend,” Kid Flash said. Renegade’s hand tightened on the gun and he grit his teeth, glaring. “he… he used to play that song all the time, his dad used to own a record of the album it was released in, so it was kind of a…” Kid Flash shrugged slightly, “like a thing that made him feel close to his dad.”

Renegade took a deep breath, he felt a headache coming on.

“that is impossible.”

“what do you mean?” Kid Flash frowned, “how would you know? Did you know him?”

Renegade’s arm shook once more, ever so slightly, he put all his attention into steadying it but it wouldn’t stop. he brought his other arm up but now they were both shaking. His head hurt.

In the background a new song started, also Paul Kelly. Renegade remembered Wintergreen’s face as he’d picked the two songs. ‘the idea is to choose a variety, by different artists.’

‘yeah, but I like this artist,’ Renegade had said, sticking a tongue out, ‘so imma have a double up of Paul Kelly, deal with it’.

Kid Flash glanced at the front of the car as the song started. Renegade dropped his gun, shouting in frustration past his clenched jaw. He turned, taking several frustrated paces before he turned around, pointing at Kid Flash.

“there is no way in hell that you know Dick Grayson.”

“knew,” he corrected, watching Renegade in confusion.

“he’s _alive_ , you idiot!” Renegade scowled, running his hands though his hair.

Kid Flash stared at him, “what?” he blinked, once again looking like he was holding back tears, “how do you know?”

Renegade stormed forward and grabbed Kid Flash by the hair, “what are you trying to do here?” he hissed, “did the league put you up to this?”

“what are you talking about?”

“is this some kind of attempt at psychological fuckery?” he took out a knife, “because the only thing that’s going to happen is a knife in your throat, I don’t take well to heroes trying to turn me against-“

“Deathstroke?” Kid Flash frowned, “what did he do that gained your trust?”

“excuse me?”

“Deathstroke is a mercenary, a cold hearted asshole, what did he do to earn your trust?”

“you don’t know _shit,_ ” Renegade said, “shut the _fuck up_.”

“Deathstroke killed my best friend,” Kid Flash hissed, “he beat him to a pulp, bled him dry and made him scream so much he couldn’t speak,” a tear ran down his cheek and his voice became distorted by a sob that wanted to come out, “he _stabbed him in the eye in front of me_ ,” he finally couldn’t fight the sob, “he killed Dick Grayson, and he will kill you as soon as you’re no longer useful to him.”

Renegade let go of his knife and Kid Flash’s head, the two dropped.

He knew when people lied. He _knew_ how to spot a lie. Kid flash was not lying.

But Deathstroke never lied. That was his thing, he never lied to Renegade. That was their pact, they were nothing but truthful with each other.

But Deathstroke had taught him how to see a lie, was it entirely impossible that, in doing so, he’d covered up his own tells? Had Deathstroke taught him how to hear someone’s deception only to use his knowledge of Renegade’s ability to perfectly cover up his own lies?

“uh,” Kid Flash frowned up at him, “are you okay?”

Renegade moved like a demon, and he supposed in his current mental state he probably was one. His head was pounding, a migraine oncoming. He lurched for his knife, he held it against the skin of Kid Flash’s throat.

“if you are lying to me-“ because if Kid Flash was telling the truth then Deathstroke had been lying to him.

“dude, what the fuck?” Kid Flash sputtered, “I’m telling the truth!” he said, stray tears still rushing out as he grappled with the pain of going over his best friend’s death five years ago.

“prove it!”

“what?!”

“now!” Renegade scowled, “prove it. to me. _now_!”

“how?”

Renegade just leaned forward and tore the suit, nicking Kid Flash’s throat.

“okay, okay, okay!” he rushed out, breathing heavy as he tried to lean away from the knife, eyes wide and staring at the blade, “okay, uh, it was a mission, five years ago, we were supposed to be doing recon on Santa Prisca because the league thought Bane was involved in something, but we ran straight into a Light meeting and had to run before we were caught. Dick got captured, Deathstroke took him!”

Renegade glared, that wasn’t proof.

“Dick, Richard, whatever, his family were the Flying Graysons, they were a circus act in Haley’s troupe, they were trapeze artists.”

Renegade’s headache was getting worse, pounding behind his eyes.

“his favourite colour was blue, he loved blueberry smoothies, he used to always wear converse, like all the time, and he had a stuffed toy elephant called peanut.”

Renegade once more dropped the knife, it fell in the sand between him and Kid Flash.

“how the hell do you know all that?” asked, swallowing back his own tears.

“he was my best friend,” Kid Flash said, once more holding back a sob, “hell, I was going to ask him out to the school dance,” he said, “and if I’m going to sleep a full night ever again then I need to avenge his loss and put Deathstroke in a cell stronger than Superman,” he scowled, “and I think if anyone deserves to help me do that it’s you, because he seems to have wronged you the worst, seeing as you genuinely think he cares about you.”

Renegade took a deep breath, his head pounding.

“dude, are you okay?” Kid Flash asked, staring at him, “you look sick?”

Renegade winced as he held a hand to his head, “I…” he stumbled a bit, his head hurting more than ever.

If what Kid Flash was saying was true…

But no, it couldn’t be. It _couldn’t_ be.

He remembered Deathstroke taking him in, he remembered the Sunday mornings when Wintergreen made waffles, he remembered training with Deathstroke, he remembered so much.

“why are you so upset by this?” Kid Flash asked, “I almost expected you to brush me off.”

Renegade stared at him. if what he was saying was true…

He swallowed, steeling himself.

He picked up his knife and started at his ropes.

“whaaaaaat are you doing?”

“cutting you out,” he said, “would you prefer to stay restrained?”

“no, I…” he looked at him over his shoulder as Renegade continued to saw at the ropes, “wait what?”

“okay, dude,” Renegade said, “I’m gonna have to ask you to shut up again because I need to think.”

Also Kid Flash’s talking was making his head hurt more.

They got back in the car and Renegade started driving, Kid Flash staring at him in confusion and a slight bit of shock from the passenger seat.

“why are you doing this?”

Renegade grimaced, trying to ignore his headache.

“because if what you’re saying is true, then I need to do some research.”

Because he knew first hand that Richard Grayson was very, _very_ , alive.


End file.
